Crash And Burn
by DeliciousAle
Summary: The best things in life always come when you least expect them. Klaine. AU.


This took _forever _to write I swear, I was desperate to get it out of my system but it kept getting longer and _longer _and it finally stopped XD  
This is loosely based on a true story ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

A sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he made his way to his car. He muttered something under his breath and opened the door to get in. The engine roared to life and he buckled his seatbelt; he took one long look at himself in the rearview mirror and let out another long, heavy sigh.

He wouldn't say his life sucked; he was the assistant editor for a fairly popular fashion magazine, had a nice apartment in one of New York's best neighborhoods, an awesome car –oh how he loved his Lamborghini Gallardo– that he had just finished paying for last month and he was on good terms with his family.

In fact, his life was awesome, it didn't suck at all. It was just that he wasn't… _happy. _He was almost twenty-six and single. Kurt Hummel swore he had to be the loneliest person in New York… Or maybe that was just his inner drama queen talking.

He hummed and leaned farther back in the seat, he looked out the window and frowned slightly, a small drizzle was coming down and he hated to drive when the pavement was wet.

_Oh well. _Kurt thought dryly and pulled out of his parking spot.

He drove extra carefully today, he was a good driver but he didn't trust the rest of the population, especially all those crazy taxi drivers, he had lived some terrible experiences with some of them in the past to know that they were, indeed, _crazy._

Kurt stopped at a red light and tapped his fingers over the steering wheel, his phone started buzzing and it startled him a bit, he had forgotten to take it out of his pocket when he got in the car. He chuckled slightly and pulled said device out, he glanced at the screen and slid his finger over it to take the call. "Hey Finn, what's up?" His step-brother.

"_Oh, nothing man, just ringing to say hi."_

The brunet smiled to himself. Right. "Well isn't that nice of you…" He chuckled and raised a brow even if he knew the other couldn't see.

"_Yeah, so…"_

"Just spill it already," Kurt laughed softly. "What is it?"

"_So… mom and dad are wondering if you could come home in two weeks."_

"What's the special occasion?"

"_Well…" _Finn sounded slightly embarrassed and Kurt only hummed in amusement. _"They're throwing a party for me and Rachel because I, uh… I proposed yesterday."_

Oh.

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"_I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone!" _Finn laughed and Kurt could picture him shrugging his shoulders like he always did.

"Of course I'll be there." Kurt smiled.

"_Sweet," _The other said brightly. _"Two weeks from today at five!"_

"Yeah, yeah."

"_Ok cool, bye," _Finn was quiet for a bit. "_Love you, little bro."_

Kurt chuckled softly. "Love you, too." He hung up and smiled at the screen and for a moment he felt even lonelier than he had earlier.

He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the squealing of tires until something crashed behind him. He dropped his phone and tried to grab onto something so his head wouldn't hit the steering wheel. "Shit!" His eyes widened. No, no, _nononono. _Not his baby!

His eyes found the rearview mirror and stared in horror at the red Mazda behind him, there was smoke everywhere and the stupid drizzle was still coming down. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his phone and quickly scrambled out of his car; he ran behind it and bit his knuckle with a horrified expression.

"Why?" He yelled at the sky, pointing an accusing finger at the clouds.

"Uh…"

Kurt turned to look at the man that had exited the other car and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell?" He hissed. "I wasn't even moving!"

"I'm sorry, my brakes—"

"My baby!" Kurt whined and did a very child-like movement with his arms.

"I'll pay for it." The other said with an apologetic smile.

Kurt sighed softly and pressed a finger to his temple, trying to calm himself down. He turned to the other and looked at him up and down. _Curly hair,_ _dark jeans, blue button-down, leather jacket. _Kurt raised a brow. _Bright pink sunglasses?_ _It isn't even sunny. _He scrunched his nose… maybe if he hadn't been so mad he would have found the other attractive.

If he wasn't mad that is.

"Do I have something on my face?"

The brunet blinked and tried to fight a small blush, he was caught staring. "Ah, no, sorry," Kurt stammered and the then turned to look at his wrecked car. He frowned again. "God!" He whined and then let out a long sigh. He squeezed his phone and unblocked the screen, speed dialing someone.

The stranger watched him curiously.

"Julie?" Kurt sighed. "Yeah, listen, tell Jesse I'm gonna be late today—" He groaned. "He can manage without me for a couple of hours—" The hummed irritably. "Tell him that I got in a car crash— No, no, I'm fine, just tell Jesse to stop being a whiney_ bitch_ and do his job— I can hear him in the background you know." He chuckled. "Yeah, thanks, bye."

Kurt groaned and then turned to the other. "Please tell me you have insurance."

"That I do," He smiled. "I take it you're someone important…?"

"Not really, they're just really dependant," He shrugged. "And it's Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt," The man nodded and extended his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt eyed the hand and took it tentatively; he finally smiled at the other and felt the tension easing from his body. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Kurt arrived three hours later to his office and dropped his coat over a neatly organized desk. "Julie?" He called softly.

A petite redhead walked in the room with a bright smile. "Good morning boss!" She chirped and handed him a latte. "Hope you're ok after your accident."

He snorted and took the coffee. "I'm standing here right now, aren't I?"

She smiled and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Jesse's been fussing all morning, says he needs his right-hand _desperately_."

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "He's hopeless without me, isn't he?"

Julie shrugged. "We all know that."

He was about to make a comment when his phone buzzed again. He raised a brow and looked at the screen. It was a text from Blaine. They had exchanged contact info just in case but Kurt didn't think the other would try to actually reach him.

_I'm really sorry about your car, it was totally my fault._

Kurt furrowed his brows. That was it? He hummed softly and pondered for a minute what he should do. He shrugged slightly as his fingers tapped the screen.

_Yeah, it was totally your fault._

Was he being mean? Nah… he didn't think so, Blaine r_eally_ was at fault here, he was the one who had hit him from behind and made what had started as a bad day even worse. It wasn't intentional but still… he had to take a cab! He hated those things.

He was shaken out of his thoughts with another text.

_I wanna make it up to you… how about coffee?_

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. Was this guy… asking him out? After crashing his car, no less. He frowned slightly at the bright screen; he heard a giggle and turned to Julie. "What?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "You're kinda red, _boss,_" Julie cooed. "Someone special texting you?"

"N-No!" Kurt stammered. "Of course not."

"Yeah, right." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go away will you? Tell Jesse I'm here." He muttered embarrassedly and looked away from her.

"Sure, boss." She giggled and skipped out the room.

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, something he _rarely_ did. This guy… just what the hell was he thinking? Was he really asking him out? Was he even gay? _Well…_ He thought. _He did have this air around him… _And really, he had to admit that the man was really handsome, he'd be lying if he said otherwise.

He pondered for a moment and furrowed his brows in concentration. His fingers glided over the bright screen and he squinted slightly at the text that he was writing.

_Sure, it's the least you could do._

He didn't say he was gonna make it _easy_ for the other; at least he didn't want to sound desperate for any kind of human contact that didn't involve his family or Jesse… And that's the drama queen talking once more.

His phone buzzed again.

_I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you, promise (:_

A smiley face? Really? He snorted softly. This guy was something.

Kurt didn't even notice the smile on his lips as he texted back.

* * *

He regretted with all his being the fact that he arrived fifteen minutes early to the small coffee shop Blaine told him about. Now he was going to look _really_ desperate.

Kurt had to admit he was surprised when the other didn't offer simple Starbucks. _It's too overrated. _He remembered from the text. Blaine actually had good taste, the lighting and décor were amazing, the place was cozy and dare he say it? Kinda _romantic._

He sighed softly and sat down in one of the loveseats by the window, it was still cloudy outside and even though he loved this kind of weather it made him feel kind of melancholic. Now, after Finn had said he was getting married he couldn't help but feel sad for himself. Ever since he came to live to New York none of his relationships had worked out. He had thought that if he left Ohio he'd be able to actually find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a hand came in contact with his shoulder. Kurt looked up and met slightly worried hazel eyes. _Ah—_

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked softly, his hand squeezing his shoulder slightly. "You look kinda worried."

"It's nothing," Kurt chuckled softly and waved a hand dismissively. "I was just thinking."

The other hummed as his hand fell to his side. "I see…" He looked at the other warily. "Did I keep you waiting long? I'm sorry about that."

"Not really," The brunet shrugged. "I got here early—" He coughed. "I got out early from work. Slow day."

"Nice," Blaine smiled slightly and placed his hands in his pockets. "Want something to drink? It's on me." He grinned and glanced at the counter over his shoulder, motioning for Kurt to follow him.

"Yeah, because it's the least you could do after you hit my baby," Kurt muttered and reluctantly stood up. "Now I have to take taxis everywhere and I _hate_ taxis."

Blaine made a funny face at him and chuckled. "Why? They're not that bad…"

"I've had my share of experiences in the past," He turned to look at the other. "I'm not going into detail." Kurt smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, then," Blaine shrugged as they reached the counter, he then eyed Kurt up and down. "Let me guess, you like lattes."

Kurt started in awe. "How did you…?"

Blaine shrugged. "Lucky guess." He smiled at him and placed their order.

They went back to their seats and waited for their coffee. Kurt was amazed that he could talk to Blaine so _easily._ It had been ages since he had met someone who actually enjoyed the same things he did apart from one Jesse St. James. The conversation ranged from hobbies to favorite movies and music, even _family._ It was kinda weird, Kurt decided, because it had been a long, long time since he talked about his family with someone that wasn't his best friend.

"So what do you do for a living?" Blaine smiled at him and took a sip from his mocha.

"I'm an assistant editor for a fashion magazine." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked at him expectantly, when Kurt didn't go on he sighed. "Which one?"

"Uhm…" Kurt bit his lip and averted his eyes. "Mirage." He said, almost inaudibly.

There was silence and then—"What?"

Kurt cringed slightly and put a finger up to his lips, telling the other to shut up.

"That is amazing Kurt!" Blaine beamed. "That magazine is like my bible, after Vogue of course."

The brunet snorted softly. _Definitely gay. _He decided. "Please don't go all fanboy on me now." He joked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna stalk you from now on," He said and then laughed nervously. "I mean— you know, in a friendly way," He sighed and smiled apologetically. "Am I freaking you out? Because I'd totally understand if you want to leave now."

Kurt smiled at him and shook his head. "It's nice to have someone to talk to," He flushed slightly. "It had been a while since I actually had a pleasant conversation with someone that wasn't a co-worker."

Blaine smiled at him and titled his head slightly. "Well I'm glad you're not running away from me because that would've sucked." He grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

Kurt raised a brow at him and then smiled. "So what about you?" He hummed and inspected his coffee. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh," Blaine averted his eyes nervously. "I'm kinda… in-between jobs right now."

"Another term for unemployed, you mean." Kurt said and sipped his latte.

Blaine let out an almost painful sigh. "Yeah, you could say that," He shrugged and leaned back into his seat. "I have a bachelor of fine arts degree and well… it's not a good time for me right now."

"I see…" Kurt mused softly. "I'm sure it'll get better." He offered with a smile.

The other returned the smile. "Right now I'm trying to get a gig though, I'm a singer so yeah, I wanna be famous one day." He said, half jokingly half serious.

"You sing?" Kurt said, eyes slightly wide. He really didn't expect that.

"Yeah," Blaine smirked, obviously proud of himself. "I'm quite good at it, too."

Kurt smiled. "I won't believe it until I hear it."

Blaine smirked and leaned slightly closer to Kurt. "That could be easily arranged." He murmured huskily.

Kurt's breath hitched and he stiffened slightly. Blaine was close, _too _close. It had been ages since someone had been this close to him. He averted his eyes shyly and tried to find something to entertain himself other that those hazel eyes he found so breathtaking.

"I-I sing, too." He muttered, trying to distract himself from the closeness.

"Really?" Blaine smirked and leaned closer still. "We should sing together sometime, then."

His phone buzzed and he thanked the heavens, he pulled the device out from his pocket and made a low disgruntled noise.

Blaine raised an inquisitive brow and couldn't help but peer at the screen. Jesse? He remembered Kurt mentioning him somewhere early in the conversation.

Kurt sighed and unblocked his screen, placing the phone over his ear and muttering. "What?"

The other watched Kurt intently and marveled at the different tone he used to address this 'Jesse' guy. He chuckled softly to himself and wondered if he should feel special or something.

"I thought you said you could handle things without me for a while!" Kurt whined and pressed a finger to his temple. "Jesse I swear, you need to stop being so dependent on me, what are you gonna do if I die— don't be ridiculous, you won't die with me." He rolled his eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that, but at the same time wondered if this Jesse guy was something more to him than just a co-worker. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and stared intently at Kurt's face.

"…Fine, I'll be there soon," Kurt let out a defeated sigh and hung up. He looked at Blaine apologetically and smiled. "Sorry," He said and shrugged. "Apparently my boss needs me _desperately_."

"It's ok," Blaine smiled at him. "At least you have a job," He chuckled.

Kurt stood up and Blaine followed him outside. "Let me drop you off there, since I wrecked your car."

The brunet eyed him skeptically. "But your car…"

"That actually wasn't my car," Blaine chuckled sheepishly. "It was my sister's."

Kurt stared at him and gawked.

Blaine shrugged and grinned slightly. "Come on," He said and reached to take Kurt's hand, pulling him closer as he started walking. "I don't want you to take a cab since you hate them so much."

Kurt was too busy staring at their laced hands to even protest. They came to a halt and he almost stumbled, his eyes darted up and the widened slightly. "A Harley Davidson?" He stared in awe at the black and red motorcycle.

"It was a gift from my parents when I graduated," He shrugged. "I'd never be able to afford it on my own."

"I should have known," Kurt snorted. "That that Mazda wasn't yours."

"Why?" Blaine smiled and raised a brow questioningly.

"It was too girly, even for a gay guy," Kurt blurted without thinking and turned to look at Blaine. "I mean— Uh…"

"Yeah, you're right," The other chuckled and shrugged. "It is too girly even for me." Blaine smirked at him and threw a wink his way.

Kurt let out a relieved laugh and shook his head.

"I didn't want to drive my bike this morning because it was raining and my sister wasn't using her car today… and here we are."

"I hate driving when it rains," Kurt nodded in agreement. "Shall we go before Jesse calls me again?"

"You're eager to get on my bike, eh?" Blaine wiggled his brows at Kurt with a tiny smirk which earned him a small punch on his arm.

"Let's go." Kurt muttered under his breath, refusing to look at Blaine in the eye as he tried to control the _obvious_ blush rapidly spreading over his face.

The other only laughed in return, rubbing the small sore spot on his arm.

Kurt decided that riding a bike with Blaine was even worse than taking a taxi.

Blaine was completely and utterly _mad._

He had ended up latching onto the other for dear life as he sped through the traffic, he had to admit that it was much faster than a cab but still, it was like Blaine _wanted_ to die, no wonder he had crashed his sister's car.

Kurt warped his arms tightly around Blaine's torso and every time he sped up he couldn't help but hold on tighter.

When they came to a halt Kurt practically jumped off the bike. "Thanks for the ride, but it's never happening again."

"Aw, come on don't say that," Blaine mock-pouted. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"It was like if you wanted us to die _and_ you ruined my hair thank you very much," Kurt deadpanned. "You were going too fast; I had to hold on to avoid certain death." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine smirked and leaned close to Kurt, brushing his finger tips over his jaw and pulling him slightly closer to himself. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the one in front of him. "I did it on purpose." Blaine whispered, his lips brushing against Kurt's ear ever so slightly. He leaned back and smiled at the flushed brunet. "See ya." He smirked and took off, leaving a very flustered man on the sidewalk.

Kurt ran his fingers over the spot Blaine's fingers had been just seconds ago, then over his ear and proceeded to let out a very shaky breath. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly to himself, the jittery butterflies in his stomach raging madly.

* * *

"You seem awfully cheerful lately," Jesse commented from his desk as he rearranged some photos over the surface. "Should I be worried?" He hummed and made a face at one of the photos before throwing it to the floor.

Kurt huffed. "I'm just like always," He muttered under his breath and kept his eyes glued to his computer screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Jesse chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And the fact that you check your phone every five seconds has nothing to do with it," He smirked and leaned his chin on his hand, inching forward over the desk. "Why don't you just spill the beans? Aren't we best friends?"

"I think your definition of best friends is distorted," Kurt chuckled softly and looked over at Jesse, only to laugh at his fake 'I'm offended' expression. "Maybe I met someone." He shrugged and threw the other a glance before returning to his computer.

"Oh!" Jesse cooed and squirmed a bit in his seat. "My beloved Kurt is in l-o-v-e!" He sighed dreamily and made a heart with his hands.

"Shut up," Kurt snorted and shook his head. "I just met him like, three days ago."

Jesse smiled and him and shrugged. "Time is so overrated," He said nonchalantly. "I am one of the few people that still believe in love at first sight."

"It wasn't love at first sight, alright?" Kurt murmured and kept typing on his laptop. "Remember the day I was late for work? He was the one who wrecked my car; we went out for coffee later that day."

"This is just like a movie, I swear; fate brought you two together, it was meant to be!" He chuckled and leaned back into his chair whilst placing both hands behind his neck. "Even better than soap operas."

"You're being a sappy dork."

"But you love me that way." Jesse offered with a hopeful smile.

"…Regrettably." Kurt muttered under his breath.

Jesse laughed soundly and raised his brows when Kurt's phone started buzzing on the desk. "Well, well, speaking of the devil." He teased.

"Zip it." Kurt giggled softly as the replied to the text.

* * *

It had been a long, _long, _time since Kurt had been this nervous about his appearance. He was fabulous alright, but there was something about Blaine that made him feel more self-conscious about himself. Not even when he was dating Sam all those years ago had he been so worried about how he looked.

Kurt looked at his reflection on the mirror in front of him and sighed. He scrunched his nose at the outfit he was wearing and shook his head. He opened his closet and rummaged through the countless jeans, shirts and scarves he owned.

He groaned and promptly marched to his bed, let out a defeated sigh and let himself fall on the mattress with a soft 'plop'.

It had been six days since he had met Blaine. It had been two days since Blaine had asked him out on a _date._ A date that was happening _tonight._ And Kurt was happy… The happiest he had been in months.

Kurt groaned again and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He knew he was going to regret this forever.

"_You've reached Jesse St. James, how can the fabulous me be of assistance?" _Chimed the all-too-familiar voice on the other end and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I have an emergency." Kurt waited for it.

"_Someone's got a date I see," _Jesse cooed and Kurt could _hear _the grin on his voice. "_Wardrobe issues I must assume."_

"You know you're the only person I trust about this, Jesse." He muttered.

"_You must be serious about this guy then, If you can't even decide what to wear," _Jesse laughed softly. _"I'm actually happy for you, Kurt."_

"Shut up and just help me." Kurt groaned and rolled on the bed.

"_Kurt," _The other snorted. "_You do realize that you could wear a plastic bag and look gorgeous, right?"_

Kurt frowned suspiciously. "I'm not doing your job even if you try to flatter me, you know?"

"_Rats," _Jesse hummed. "_But seriously now, just wear those dark skinny jeans you're so fond of, the red shirt I got you for your birthday, those fabulous boots of yours and your Alexander McQueen leather jacket."_

Kurt nodded and let out a low approving hum. "That actually sounds nice."

Jesse snorted. "_Of course it does," _He said triumphantly. "_Wear some eyeliner, it does wonders for your eyes and try to miss the hairspray. Bangs. You'll look amazing like that."_

"You know?" Kurt mused as he stood up and searched through his closet for said pieces of clothing. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell you're straight."

"_I'm Jesse St. James," _He snorted. "_There is no label that can describe me."_

"_Goodbye_ Jesse," Kurt laughed softly. "Thank you."

"_Kurt."_ Jesse said, a bit hesitant.

Kurt frowned slightly. "Yeah?"

"…_No, it's nothing," _The other said softly. "_Have fun… and take care." _And with that he hung up.

He blinked at the dial tone and then allowed himself to smile slightly. He knew that Jesse was worried about him; they had been friends since college, _best _friends, and he had always been really protective of him in a way Kurt found almost comical; if they were successful now it was because they had always been there for each other in difficult times.

Kurt sighed happily and glanced at the clock. Blaine was going to pick him up in _two hours_. Oh god, two hours were never enough for his primping!

He rushed to his closet.

* * *

The doorbell rang exactly at seven o'clock and Kurt felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He let the eyeliner slip from his hand into the sink without thinking and tried to calm down. It was going to be just _fine. _He looked at the mirror one last time and ran a hand through his hairspray-free hair and ruffled his bangs slightly.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door. Why was he even nervous? He had dated before; he knew how things worked, so why should it be different with Blaine?

_Because he's different. _A voice in his head chimed as his hand turned the doorknob. He opened the door and smiled at the sight before him.

Blaine was staring at the corridor in awe. "When you said your apartment was nice I didn't expect it to—" He trailed off when his eyes finally landed on Kurt. "Oh." Was the only thing that he could come up with.

Kurt raised a brow and smirked slightly and made a mental note to thank Jesse tomorrow. "Hi." He said as nonchalantly as possible even though his stomach was practically bouncing around.

"You look—" Blaine tried and cleared his throat. "Amazing."

And somehow Kurt realized that Blaine was probably just as nervous as him. "Thanks, you look great, too." He really did and Kurt had to wonder how he could pull such a nice look with just a button down and jeans.

Blaine looked flustered for a moment and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Oh!" He chuckled sheepishly and brought his hand up in front of him, he smiled and shrugged. He was holding a single red rose. "For you."

Kurt blinked and parted his lips slightly. "Thank you…" He smiled shyly and reached out to take the rose, their fingers brushed and they let them linger longer than deemed necessary. They both laughed softly and averted their eyes at the same time.

"I'm sorry if it's kinda sappy but—"

"It's nice," Kurt said softly and stepped aside. "Wanna come in for a little bit?" He asked without thinking. Really, the only people he'd ever let in his apartment were his family and Jesse.

Blaine bit his lip and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Sure," He finally said and walked inside a bit hesitant. "I made reservations." He murmured whilst trying not to stare too much at the other man.

Kurt had said he wasn't gonna make it easy for the other to woo him into submission but it was really hard when Blaine was _that _much of a gentleman.

"Then let me get my stuff and we can go." Kurt said with a tiny smile and turned around before Blaine could protest. He scurried to his room and grabbed his phone from his nightstand and his jacket from the hanger by the door. He sighed softly and held the phone close to his chest.

He stepped into the living room and almost let out a laugh. Blaine was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, definitely unsure of what he should do.

"You could have sat down, you know?" Kurt let out a small giggle and walked next to the other, tilting his head as he did so.

"Ah, well," Blaine shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Shall we go?" He asked softly and offered his arm to Kurt.

He gladly took it as they headed out the door.

* * *

"I thought you said you'd never get on my bike ever again." Blaine chuckled as they made their way into the small restaurant.

True, Kurt had said that, but after six days of endless texting and random calls in the middle of the day, he had decided that maybe latching onto Blaine for dear life wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be in the beginning. In fact, he had enjoyed the ride… maybe a bit too much.

Kurt shrugged and made a small noise. "I changed my mind." He said as nonchalantly as he could.

A woman greeted them by the entrance and led them to a small booth in the corner. Kurt had never been to this restaurant before, but then again, he hadn't gone out much since the fiasco that was his last date. He cringed at the memory.

"You alright?" Blaine asked softly, placing his hand atop Kurt's laced ones over the table. "You look kinda uncomfortable."

Kurt blinked and shook his head. "No, sorry, I was just zoning out." He shrugged sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about?"

Should he answer honestly? "I was just thinking that it had been a really long time since I went out on a date with someone." Not entirely a lie, but still.

"It's kinda hard to believe," Blaine smirked slightly and retrieved his hand. "You're smart, funny, have a great fashion sense and—" He hesitated. "And you're beautiful."

Kurt _felt_ the blush raising to his face and spreading all the way to his neck and ears. How long had it been since— No... No one had ever told him that so bluntly, he'd heard the words handsome or good looking, but never _beautiful._ And here was Blaine, sweet and charming, telling him everything he had ever wanted to hear.

"Ah…" He muttered and fidgeted slightly, casting his eyes downward and glued them to the table. What was he supposed to say after a compliment like that? "Thank you." He finally settled. And maybe if he hadn't been so occupied analyzing the patterns on the tablecloth he would have noticed that Blaine's face was almost the same shade of red as his.

A moment passed and the waitress came skipping to their table, they both let out a silent sigh as the tension melted away and when their eyes met again, they settled for a simple smile.

And that small smile was all they needed to _know._

* * *

"So how did the date go?" Jesse smirked as he skidded into the room, dropping his messenger bag on his desk. He turned to look at Kurt who was currently slumped over his own workspace, face pressed flat against the cold surface and his eyes glued to the device in his hand.

"Hm…" Was the only response he got.

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked next to the other. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised one inquisitive brow. "Kurt Hummel," He chimed. "How was your date?"

"Oh my god, Jesse," Kurt all-but squealed and reached out to grab a fistful of Jesse's shirt. "He's too perfect to be true!" He whined and looked up at the other.

Jesse stared… and then stared some more, his mouth hanging open the slightest.

"He's sweet and charming, he holds doors open for me and pulls the chairs out, he's polite and a total flirt and he's amazing!" He groaned softly and shook his head. "He loves RENT and Disney movies, he sings and he's _gorgeous."_

"And this is a bad thing because…?" Jesse frowned.

"Because," Kurt breathed out softly and let go of Jesse's shirt so he could sit properly in his chair. He straightened his shirt and hair and proceeded to look at the other with the most composed look he could –Jesse thought he kinda failed at that since he looked like a lovesick teenager right now– and tried to speak. "I've only known him for a week, Jesse… I can't go falling for someone that fast… I barely know him."

"From what you just babbled to me, it seems like you know him pretty well already," Jesse said, matter-of-factly. "Besides, you know how I feel about love at first sight." He shrugged happily.

"But—"

"_Kurt,"_ Jesse sighed softly. "I haven't seen you this happy in ages!" He smiled. "It's amazing, really, you honestly look better than ever, and I think it's because of him."

"He told me I'm beautiful, Jesse."

There was silence and then a loud snort. "Geez, Kurt," Jesse laughed softly and shook his head at the smaller man. "You're acting like a girl, and if I'm saying that it must mean something."

"You just insulted yourself." Kurt noted.

"I'm Jesse St. James, I can do whatever the hell I want," He smirked. "I thought that was clear already."

At that, Kurt finally managed to laugh.

"That's more like it." He smiled and leaned slightly on Kurt's desk, a smug smile on his lips.

"Jesse…" Kurt hummed softly. "I have a favor to ask."

The taller man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Your wish is my command, princess."

* * *

Kurt tapped his fingers on his desk uneasily and pressed the phone harder against his ear subconsciously. One ring, two rings, three rings, four—

"_Hello?"_

Kurt gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. The things his _voice_ could do to him. "Hey Blaine."

"_Kurt!" _The other instantly brightened. "_I didn't see the caller ID, I couldn't find my phone in the mess that's my apartment," _He chuckled. "_So what's up?"_

"Nothing really," Kurt bit his lip softly. "I wanted to thank you again for last night; I had a lot of fun."

"_I had a lot of fun, too…" _Blaine murmured under his breath. "_We should do it again."_

Kurt didn't even know how to bring the subject up without sounding harsh about it. "Blaine," He cleared his throat. "Are you still unemployed?"

There was silence on the other side of the line and Kurt wanted to slap himself. Truth be told, he was mortified last night when Blaine said he wanted to pay for _everything _and Kurt remembered that the other was, in fact, _unemployed._ He probably made Blaine mad and he'd never want to speak to him again. He had just ruined—

"_Are you going to dump me?"_

What?

"_Kurt, I swear, I'll get a job soon so I can take you to nicer places, I know you're used to fancy things so I'll try my best—"_

"Blaine—"

"—_Please, please Kurt, don't dump me, I really, _really_ like you!"_

Kurt blinked. "Blaine…"

"_Did I just say that out loud?"_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Blaine… I only asked if you were still unemployed because there's a spot for a performer at the Hard Rock Café tomorrow night, I know it's really short notice but I hope you don't mind."

"…_What?"_

"I asked a friend of mine who owed me some favors." Truth was Kurt had to promise Jesse he'd wear bangs more often because the other _hated_ the amount of hairspray he used. It was worth it.

"_You're not going to dump me…?"_

"We're not technically together yet, so I can't do that." Kurt almost slapped a hand to his mouth when he let the word '_yet_' slip between his lips.

But Blaine didn't seem to notice. "_You're not going to dump me but… you got me a gig instead?"_

"Is it a bad thing…?" Kurt frowned.

"_Oh my god, Kurt," _He was slightly breathless. "_This is the most someone has ever done for me."_

Kurt remained silent; he really, _really,_ didn't know what to say. "You need to be there tomorrow at five for the sound check, the show starts at eight."

"_Thank you so much."_

"You deserve it," The brunet smiled softly. "I know how hard it can be to succeed." He really did.

"_But I feel kinda bad… this is too much, Kurt." _

He giggled softly. "You can pay me back with another wonderful date."

"…_Deal."_

* * *

Kurt really hadn't expected Blaine to have such a smooth and rich tone. He sounded like a totally different person when he sang; there was something about the way he performed, the way his voice and expressions blended together that made his body tingle in all the right places.

It was amazing.

But then he had to cover some Disney songs and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He had to admit his rendition of _Reflection_ was really cool and the rest of the audience seemed to like it as well.

Jesse had tagged along of course, claiming that if Blaine was up there in that stage was all because of his awesome string-pulling techniques in the industry. And really, Kurt had to admit he kinda wanted his best friend to meet his potential boyfriend. There, he said it. _Potential _boyfriend.

"He's really good," Jesse commented off-handedly. "And good looking."

Kurt threw a glance in his direction and chuckled. "He's good alright… not as good as me anyways."

"No one's ever as good as you, dear."

"Are you making fun of me?" Kurt snorted.

"How could you even think of such an atrocity?" Jesse smirked slightly and kept his eyes glued on Blaine. "But really, I think you two could sing an amazing duet."

Kurt's cheeks colored slightly. "I know." He smiled as he kept his eyes glued to the man on the stage.

Jesse was about to make a snarky comment when Blaine started talking. "This next song… I wrote it for a very special person in the audience tonight," He smiled as his eyes met Kurt's. "It's called _Don't You_. I hope you'll like it." And Kurt didn't really know if he was talking to the rest of the audience or him.

Just as Blaine started strumming his guitar, Kurt felt his chest tightening; he bit his lip softly and never once broke eye contact with the other throughout the song. He only realized the melody had ended when the café erupted in applause, even some catcalls were thrown around.

Blaine smiled at him and tilted his head a bit, some unreadable emotion in his eyes. Kurt chuckled softly and finally averted his gaze.

His eyes landed on Jesse who was looking at him with a wicked grin. "Someone's in _love_."

"Shut up." Kurt snickered and ran a finger over the rim of his glass.

He didn't say otherwise, though.

* * *

Jesse ended up excusing himself just as Blaine was walking down the stage, saying something about leaving the two love-birds alone. Kurt had rolled his eyes at him but let him go anyways.

"Did you like the song?" Blaine murmured softly as he walked to the table, taking a seat across the lithe brunet. "It _was _for you, in case you had any doubt."

Kurt smiled at him and nodded. "I loved it."

Blaine sighed softly and placed his hand atop Kurt's own over the table, much like he had done on the night of their first _real_ date. "I really want—" He swallowed and squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. "I really like you, Kurt… I like you a _lot,_" Kurt could tell the other was trying to find the right words. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt stifled a small laugh and looked at their hands; he smiled and intertwined their fingers reassuringly. "I'd… really like that."

It was then when they both noticed how silent the area around them had become, they blinked slightly before looking around and noticing hundreds of eyes glued on them.

"Yeah!" A guy by the bar cheered and practically spilled all of his drink when he hoisted his glass into the air. The couple blushed furiously and looked at the table when the rest of their audience started clapping and wolf-whistling.

Jesse, who was leaning on the wall near the entrance, chuckled softly to himself and shook his head slightly. "He always manages to get all the attention." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the pair with a smirk.

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Kurt murmured softly as they reached his apartment's door. Hands clasped tightly.

"Kurt, it should be me thanking you," Blaine smiled slightly and shrugged. "Thanks to this I'll probably be able to get gigs more often… and actually afford taking you out to nicer places—"

"Blaine," Kurt furrowed his brows slightly with a smirk. "You do realize that I don't c_are_ about nice things, sure… it's pleasant to have luxuries once in a while, but just being with you is enough."

Blaine was silent and stared down at the other. "But—"

"You could live in a bench in Central Park and I wouldn't really care because it's _you _I like, not what you own."

He bit his lip and let out a long sigh. "You're too good to be true."

"I could say the same thing right back at you." Kurt chuckled.

"Really, Kurt… you're too good to be true," Blaine said with such determination that Kurt couldn't help but feel a little taken aback. "You have no idea what you do to me." He said under his breath and stepped closer to the smaller man.

Kurt's breath hitched as his back hit his still closed door. He felt the heat rising alarmingly fast to his face but he couldn't bring himself to avert his eyes from Blaine's.

"You had me…" Blaine murmured and pressed closer. "…Since the first time I saw you pointing at the sky and screaming at the clouds." He chuckled huskily at the memory and pressed his lips to Kurt's jaw softly.

Kurt relaxed slightly and let out a shaky breath. That felt _so good. _"That is… not romantic at all."

"You looked adorable back then," Blaine murmured, lowering his lips to Kurt's neck. "You were so mad… it was kinda hot, actually," He smirked and leaned away from the other, licking his lips. "And then you turned out to be _amazing_ not only on the outside, but the inside as well."

"Blaine…"

"I meant it when I said you were beautiful."

Blue met hazel and Kurt could literally feel his heart was about to _burst._ He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding at leaned up slightly, his eyes falling shut shortly after.

Blaine took his cue and leaned down, closing the distance between them and finally, _finally _pressing their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. It was slow and _loving_ and exactly what Kurt had expected their first kiss to be, because he knew that even if Blaine had geeky and really random moments, he was a gentleman at heart.

Their lips parted and they opened their eyes at the same time. They smiled and that small flicker of a not-so-unreadable emotion in Blaine's eyes was the only incentive Kurt needed to open the door to his apartment and pull the other man in.

* * *

Kurt groaned slightly when the light that leaked through the curtains in his bedroom hit his face, he hated waking up with sunlight on his face because no matter how much he squeezed his eyes he could never block it completely. He sighed dejectedly and rolled on his stomach whilst scooting closer to the warm body next to him and smiled when a strong arm warped itself around his waist.

Wait.

He opened his eyes and stared at a still sleeping Blaine, laying right next to him, _naked_ and cuddling with him contently.

_Oh right._

Kurt couldn't help it as a big, bright smile covered his features. Last night had been a_mazing_ in every way possible. He giggled softly and curled up some more against Blaine, scooting as close as humanly possible.

"Morning…" Blaine croaked groggily while squeezing Kurt's small frame against him tightly. He opened one eye and looked at the other with a smile. "Had any nice dreams?"

"I think I'm still dreaming." And Kurt had to snort at the _cheesiness _of his own words.

Blaine smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's temple.

Kurt sighed softly and then he froze. _Shit._

He sat up quickly, instantly missing the warmth of the embrace; his eyes found the clock on his nightstand and he couldn't help but let out a mortified groan, pressing his hand to his face. _Ten thirty. _"Jesse is going to kill me."

Blaine pouted and sat up as well, scooting closer at Kurt and warping his arms around the other from behind. "Don't worry too much…" He whispered against Kurt's ear softly, then pressed a small trail of warm kisses down his neck. "I'm sure he'll be forgiving."

"Ah…" Kurt sighed and melted into the embrace, leaning closer to Blaine as his back collided with his chest. "He is forgiving… but he'll whine forever and _that_ will kill me." He half said half moaned when the other bit his shoulder. "But I guess it's worth it— _Oh._" He shivered slightly.

Blaine smirked and ran a hand down Kurt's chest, making small patterns as he went; he stopped right above his navel and hummed softly. "That's more like it."

"I have to go to work." Kurt moaned and tried to wiggle free.

"But _baby…"_ Blaine whined softly and nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt bit his lip and reluctantly pulled away. "Come on now…" He chuckled surveyed the room for his phone. He spotted it underneath his pants on the floor and reached own to grab it, giving Blaine a nice view of his rear.

"Tease." Blaine muttered under his breath and threw himself down against the mattress once more.

Kurt snorted and looked at the screen whilst raising a brow. There was a message from Jesse from last night.

_Don't worry about work, I can handle it tomorrow._

Then a second one from earlier that morning.

_I guess someone got lucky~_

Then a third one a few minutes after the last.

_I want all the juicy details ;)_

Kurt's expression must have been really funny because Blaine couldn't stop laughing for the next ten minutes straight.

* * *

Two days went by and Blaine managed to get another gig because apparently the owner of the place really liked him onstage –_That owner_ being an acquaintance of Jesse, but Kurt thinks Blaine doesn't really need to know that— and finally managed to take him out on a nice _fancy_ dinner. Really, Kurt doesn't know why he's so obsessed with taking him to expensive places and wanting to pay for everything.

"You really should let me pay for something," Kurt muttered softly under his breath as he picked at his pasta. "You're only starting to actually make good money and I don't want you spending it all on me… you should be more concentrated on getting a new fridge." He snickered softly as he raised a brow. Blaine had whined _so_ much about his broken fridge in the past few days.

"I want to." Blaine shrugged.

"You _know _I can pay for this—"

"The fact that you can pay for this and it wouldn't even make a small dent in your budget makes me feel even better when I pay for our outings," He smiled and reached to squeeze Kurt's hand. "It makes me happy to see you enjoying yourself so much." Blaine smirked and withdrew his hand.

Kurt's bottom lip stuck out slightly and he _refused_ to admit he was pouting. He rolled his eyes slightly and let a small smile show. "Hey Blaine…"

"Yeah?" The other said between mouthfuls of pizza without looking at him.

"I have to go to Ohio in a couple of days."

This effectively got Blaine's attention. "Why? For how long?"

Kurt chuckled softly and shrugged. "Two or three days, maybe… my parents are throwing an engagement party for my brother and he wanted me to come," He smiled lopsidedly. "Finn's been calling me almost every day so I won't forget. He also threatened that if I don't go Rachel will go ballistic… And no one wants that."

"Oh…"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to come with me?" Kurt asked with a hopeful voice and a tiny smile.

"_Oh_." Blaine repeated and blinked slowly.

Kurt bit his lip. "I understand if you don't want to… I mean—" He sighed and averted his eyes. "We've only been together for a couple of days and I know it's kinda sudden—"

"A couple of days that have felt like a lifetime, Kurt." Blaine laughed softly and reached out to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers.

"What?" Kurt's breath hitched, he looked at the other with disbelief.

"I'd _love _to meet your family," Blaine smiled, a look of pure _joy_ on his face. "You have no idea how happy this makes me." He almost squealed.

Kurt snorted and shook his head, squeezing their hands tightly. "You scared me for a moment."

Blaine gave his trademark grin and shrugged. "I was surprised I guess…" He sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, finally letting their hands part. "But I'm so happy."

"I am, too." Kurt smiled.

* * *

"Kurt!" Finn smiled brightly, almost _blindingly_ bright Kurt noted, and threw his arms around the small brunet, not even waiting for him to step inside the house. "It feels like ages since I last saw you!"

He chuckled and reciprocated the hug. "I missed you!" He said happily and squeezed his brother which proved to be quite difficult with their height difference.

"I can assure you I've missed you more," Finn snorted softly and finally let go. His eyes landed on the man standing next to Kurt and smirked, extending his hand out to the other. "You must be Blaine, right?"

"Kurt told you about me?" Blaine seemed slightly surprised and Kurt dreaded Finn's next words.

"Are you kidding me? Whenever I called Kurt he wouldn't _stop _talking about you," The tall man snorted and gave a little shrug. "So I feel like I've known you forever."

Blaine glanced at Kurt who was now sporting a 'why, god above?' look on his face and a slight blush, he chuckled softly and smiled at Finn while their hands fell to their sides. "He talks a lot about you, too," He offered.

"Oh I'm sure he does, and I bet all he says are bad things."

"You hurt me, Finn," Kurt finally smirked. "You doubt my love for you?"

Finn held up his hands in mock-defense and laughed. "Just saying."

"Elizabeth!"

Kurt cringed and turned around to find himself in a tight hug. "Rachel!"

"Elizabeth?" Blaine raised a brow.

"Kurt's middle name." Finn snorted.

Kurt only groaned.

"Lizzy!" Rachel squealed. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Rachel, but could you _please _not call me Lizzy?"

"But it's your name!"

"You're embarrassing me…" Kurt murmured and glanced over a Blaine who seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"Oh!" Rachel cooed and let go of him. "Your boyfriend, _Kurt_?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine and rolled his eyes. "This is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Rachel."

She smirked and shook his hand eagerly, then promptly turned to Kurt. "He's so cute." She whispered and nudged him with her elbow.

Kurt hushed her and walked next to Blaine once more and holding his hand out for the other to take.

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand with a reassuring smile. "Where are your parents?"

"They must be somewhere in the back," Finn offered. "They're setting up the tables— before you say anything they didn't let us help!" He added.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You wanna meet them now?" He bit his lip nervously, because even if he knew his dad and Carole where wonderful people, this was a big step in their relationship, and let's get real, this relationship was still young.

"Sure." Blaine smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. He walked through the house and stopped when they reached the back door. "Are you _sure _you wanna meet them right now? We could wait a bit and—"

"Kurt," Blaine gave their hands a small squeeze. "It'll be fine."

"Right." He sighed and opened the door to the yard. His eyes widened slightly at the sight and he let a mortified groan. "What are they doing?" He practically screeched and let go of Blaine's hand, quickly walking towards a woman in the middle of the tables.

Blaine stood there and watched the strange exchange between them –a hug and some kisses on the cheeks followed by Kurt's extreme hand gestures— and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the doorframe.

"I knew this would happen," Finn chuckled and came to stand beside him. "Rachel tried to decorate the place and we all know that her ideas and Kurt's clash a bit."

"Ah," Blaine nodded. "That explains why…" He tried finding the right words to say but Finn beat him to it.

"The place looks like a kindergarten?" Finn snorted loudly. "Don't tell Rachel I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Blaine smiled.

Finn offered him a fist-bump and Blaine gladly complied.

"So who's the woman Kurt's antagonizing over there?"

"Oh that's my mom, Carole," Finn chuckled. "She's used to Kurt doing that… in fact we're all used to him."

"I can tell by the way she keeps laughing at him." Blaine smiled.

"And over there," Finn said, pointing at a man who seemed to be dozing off in a chair. "That's Burt, Kurt's—" He chuckled and corrected himself. "Our dad."

Yeah, Blaine remembered Kurt telling him how their parents got married when he and Finn were still in high school. In fact, he was amazed at how well they got along for being step-brothers.

"You know," Finn smiled down at him. "You're the first boyfriend Kurt's ever brought home." He said smugly.

_That,_ Blaine didn't expect. "Really?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You should feel special." The taller one said with a laugh and patted Blaine's back.

Oh Blaine certainly did.

* * *

When Jesse opened the door to Kurt's apartment without warning, he had expected the other to be mad at him for not knocking; he had expected him to be annoyed at him because he didn't call in advance to let him know he was coming over.

He was certainly _not _expecting to see Kurt embarrassedly naked, propelled into his living room wall by another equally unclothed body, with his legs warped tightly around the other's waist for support, hands clawing at Blaine's bare back desperately, leaving red marks with his fingernails. And he was certainly _not _expecting to hear Kurt's screams for '_more_' and '_harder dammit!_'

"Oh god!" Jesse gasped, stepping out of the room and slamming the door shut, his eyes wide and his face a shade of red previously unknown to man. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath; he straightened his back and ran a hand through his hair.

He knew that image was going to be forever burned into his brain.

* * *

"It was your own fault," Kurt huffed softly from his desk. "You should have called…"

"How was I supposed to know that Blaine was there?" Jesse shook his head. "You know what? Don't answer that, I should have assumed, he practically lives with you now."

"Not true!" Kurt tried, but really? He knew it was true.

Jesse smirked. "You should just ask him to move in."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I can't do that, we've only been dating for a bit less than a month," He grumbled. "I do want to, though…"

"Don't get me started." Jesse warned.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just ask," Jesse urged and stood up to walk closer to the other, he leaned over Kurt's desk and crossed his arms loosely. "I'm sure wants it as well."

"What if he doesn't want to? What if—"

"_Hummel," _He let out an exasperated sigh. "Have you seen the way he looks adoringly at you? He's almost kissing the ground you step on!"

He blushed slightly and bit his bottom lip. "But…"

"Nothing," Jesse raised a hand to hush him. "Just do it. You love him, right?"

Kurt swallowed thickly and looked down, fidgeting a bit as his blush magnified tenfold.

"Wait…" Jesse smirked. "You haven't said the L-word yet." He giggled teasingly. "You guys are killing me… your relationship is sickeningly sweet."

"Shut up."

"I might need to go to a dentist after this."

Kurt glared at him and Jesse found it absolutely hilarious.

* * *

When he invited Blaine over to have a romantic dinner at his apartment, he hadn't expected for things to turn out the way they did.

Instead of arriving early and making dinner himself, they ended up ordering Chinese because Kurt's day at work had been hectic, so much that he almost forgot he had invited his boyfriend over that night and thus, arrived to his apartment _after _Blaine.

They ended up cuddling in the couch and watching a marathon of Disney movies. And really, Kurt was content with just that, but when Blaine started singing _Belle _he felt his chest swelling and his heart beating erratically. There was _something _about Blaine's voice that made him melt into a puddle of goo.

He didn't even register his lips moving or his voice coming out of his mouth. "I love you." Kurt murmured softly, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Blaine stopped singing.

Kurt stiffened slightly and didn't dare look up at the other. There, he said it.

"What?"

Kurt bit his lip and started to wiggle away from their embrace but Blaine tightened his hold on him, squeezing him close.

"Kurt, what did you say?" Blaine tried again.

He finally looked up and was only slightly shocked at Blaine's hopeful eyes on him. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine let out a shuddering, _relieved _breath and laughed shakily, hugging Kurt as close as humanly possible. "Oh Kurt!" He said, his voice trembling. "I love you so much."

And Kurt had to laugh as well, returning the hug tightly.

"I actually wanted to ask you to move in with me but that came out instead." He said softly, leaning slightly away from the other to get a better look at him while brushing a small tear that had made its way down his cheek away.

Blaine blinked at him, he opened his mouth and closed it again and after three more failed attempts he just gave up and grabbed either side of Kurt's face to look at him straight in the eye.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and couldn't bring himself to look away. "Blaine…?"

"Kurt," Blaine breathed softly. "Nothing, and I mean it," He murmured and brought their faces closer. "_Nothing _would make me happier."

Kurt sighed softly and let out a tiny laugh. He could almost hear Jesse's voice saying '_I told you so' _in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Blaine grinned and leaned down, pressing their lips together, tender and loving like their first kiss had been.

* * *

It feels so good to finally post this. I'll be able to _sleep _now.


End file.
